1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for testing a sound card. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for testing a sound card, applicable for detecting whether a sound leakage problem occurs between sound channels of the sound card.
2. Related Art
The sound card is an indispensable periphery in a personal computer (PC). Besides offering the common functions of playing music and movies, the sound card is also applied in sound input, for example, sound recording, sound input for voice over IP (VoIP).
A conventional manner for testing the sound card is that, the sound card is installed on the PC, and individual sound channels are connected to corresponding speakers via different signal lines, or the signal lines are connected to microphone input ends of the corresponding sound channels, for example, a left channel output is connected to a left channel input. A sound card testing program on a control unit sends a testing audio signal to each sound channel one by one, and according to the sound sent by the testing program to each sound channel, the tester listens to the sound emitted from the corresponding speaker, so as to determine whether an error occurs or not.
As for the above testing manner, the signal lines must be installed manually one by one, and in addition, the testers must pay more attention to the testing audio signal generated by the testing program. Therefore, the following problems easily occur during the testing process. Firstly, if the testers do not note the testing sound generated by one of the speakers, they have to listen to the sound from each speaker once again. Secondly, if the signal lines of a single sound card is replaced frequently, the interface end of the sound card may be loosen, and the sound card easily generates unnecessary noises, so as to affect the testing result. Furthermore, the output interfaces in the current sound card are gradually increased (for example, 5.1-channel or 7.1-channel), such that the manual listening process is quite time-costing.